Role-Play Logs - (05-21-16)
12:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( ... R.I.P.) *12:44Skittle PuppyI'll come too. *gets to my paws* *I need to stretch more, *12:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZGood id-- (oh.) *12:52Skittle Puppy(We should rename this wiki to the Crash Trio) *12:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Pfft.) *12:52Skittle Puppy *follows Asmo to the city* *12:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Morphs into my cat form, and looks for the certain building., *(xD) * *We eventually reach the familiar concrete building. I start my way up the cold stairs, occasionally looking back at Skit.* *Welcome to the The Caspiean Tales Wikia chat *Skittle Puppy has joined the chat. *1:07Skittle PuppyThis place looks like it's going to collapse on itseld *1:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZHell knows how long this city's been abandoned. * *Narrowly avoids stepping in the first puddle of black goo. I trot over it.* *1:09Skittle Puppy *looks at the goo* What is that? * *steps over it, too* *1:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZI don't know, honestly. It was just ... There. *Starts having to tiptoe more frequently occurring puddles now.* *Skittle Puppy has left the chat. *Skittle Puppy has joined the chat. *1:14Skittle Puppy *sniffs it, then retaliates* Smells...rancid, molding...almost like rubber...I can't tell. Nothing I've scented before. *1:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Eventually gets to the goo that covered three stair steps, and I leap onto the wall and bound off of it to the other side to avoid it.* *1:15Skittle Puppy *is careful not to touch this. Looks up at the wall and sees scratches, first thin and light and then, as I progress, so deep I can see a mouse in one. The mouse, however, is dead.* * *I see the three steps covered in goo.* Oh, great. *1:16Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Surveys the manic clawmarks gouging through the concrete, and I look back at Skit.* Need help? *1:16Skittle Puppy *I find little, dry pieces, barely enough to fit a single paw, and tentatively try to make my way up* *I think I can make it.. * *some goo sticks to my paws, dragging me back* Ewww. What is this stuff? * *the scent, stronger than ever, beats my lungs and I wheeze* *1:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Bristles slightly, so I morph into my Pseudan form and grab Skit, and set her down onto the clean stairs I'm on.* * *Goes back to being a cat, and I slowly make my way up the last few stairs.* * *I'm frequently looking back at Skit--possibly way too much--until I get to the last step and we're on the third floor. The same floor with the 'cherry blossoms' out the windows.* *1:21Skittle Puppy *rubs goo off on the wall, and then looks at it, it's texture and stringy-ness* It's kind of water and blood like. Almost like some sort of excretement... *1:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z... I, that's--I don't--that's weird. *1:24Skittle Puppy *notices Asmo's uneasiness* What's wrong? Something up there? *1:24Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Stares at the windows, remembering how easily deceived I was to think that they were cherry blossoms at first. And then realizing the morbid truth.* * *Stares at the claw marks on the wall, then the windows, then the black, tar-like substance that we kept seeing. Then the flight of stairs atill leading up.* *still* *1:26Skittle Puppy *follows up the stairs* What's wro--oh *1:27Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Bristling, I tentatively make my way up the next flight of stairs, claws unsheathing and clicking uneasily on each concrete step.* *1:27Skittle Puppy *Looks around, then comes up to a window* What's this bright red stuffb *?* * *Leans in closer, my eyes widening and my tail shooting up* Is that BLOOD? *1:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Hackles bristling, I instinctively want to hurry back down the stairs like last time. But I don't.* *(Are you getting tired?) *1:29Skittle Puppy(No. Was multitasking) *1:29Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Walks over, and stares at the handprints.* *(Alrighty.) *These look fresh ... *1:29Skittle Puppy *walks up until I'm on the stairs right beneath you* Oh... *wow. *Like some horror story *eyes widening* * *comes up and faces handprint* It is fresh...... *Asmo we need to get out of here *Like... *1:30Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Hurriedly runs up to the next flight of stairs, trying to forget the image. I start up the steps and look at Skit.* We should. *1:30Skittle PuppyAs soon as possible. *suppresses a cough as a horrible stench fills the air* *Not up *wheeze* down. *1:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Something drips onto my head. I hiss and bat at it. My paw comes up covered in black goo.* *1:31Skittle PuppyCome back down, Asmo! *cant really call too far, though* *1:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZWh-- *Looks up, and there's a completely fresh dripping of the goo, and in furious fear, I hurry down the stairs.* * *I screech to a halt and wait for Skit.* *1:33Skittle PuppyCome on! *I'm right behind Asmo* *1:34Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Hurries down the stairs, and I notice more goo starting to drip fresh from the ceiling. And seeping from the claw marks.* *1:34Skittle Puppy *the smells and the atmosphere overwhelm me and I can't breath or see. Natural survival instincts kick over* * *Head screaming in pain,I follow* *1:35Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I leap straight over the goo covering the three stairs easily, since it's a downwards incline, and I eventually make it outside.* *1:35Skittle Puppy *trips over the three goo-filled steps, hind paws brushing the bottom ones nearly falling down the following ones in the process* * *ones, nearly falling *And nearly falling* *1:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Hears Skit's tumble, and I rush over and catch her in my Pseudan form before she hits the floor.? *1:36Skittle PuppyI'm fine *growls* Come on *1:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Sets her down, and watches the building start dripping with the black tar.* *1:36Skittle PuppyWhat the heck is that? *It's like the entire building is alive *1:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZOr something's possessing it. *1:37Skittle Puppy *tries to continue speaking but lungs give in* *1:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Turns around, shakes off the goo that had dripped onto my head, and I stare at Skit, slightly worried.* *1:38Skittle PuppyCome on, *in a bout of hacking * let,s get as far away from this place as possible *1:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I feel like Anakin fell asleep.* *)* * *Walks back to the grocery store.* *1:38Skittle Puppy(poor guy. This actually would've been fun to have him in) *1:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Yeah. Maybe we could log what we have.) * *Checks the bowl of water again once we get inside, and I start searching for food.* *1:40Skittle Puppy *I gulp down as much as I can to soothe my lungs* *1:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I search the meat section first, then scour the canned foods section, checking the expiration dates.* *1:41Skittle Puppy(very sure they're expired) *1:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Yeah. xD) *1:42Skittle Puppy *I stretch a bit to lie down, glad to be away from that madness, when suddenly i catch a familiar scent* *1:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Sees a rat nibblung away at a raw, very rotten carrot, and I wonder if I should even bother trying.* *nibbling* *1:43Skittle Puppy *it's faint, so I assume it's from us or the building farther away* *1:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I crouch down, and slowly creep up to the rat.* *1:43Skittle Puppy *I follow Asmo into the other room, not too phased, but then I notice the scent getting stronger* * *as if closer* *1:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *It looks up, sees me, and bolts off like a gray blur. I chase after it.* * *Skidding turns through tight corners, my claws manage to reach out and hook the rat's tail. It trips, squeaking, and I slam my claws into it, killing ot almost instantaneously.* *it* *1:45Skittle Puppy *the scent is alarmingly strong now, seeming to come from everywhere. I turn around in everydirection looking for its source but I find none* *1:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Sniffs the air, and picks out a grimly familiar scent amidst the rotten food and mold.* *1:46Skittle PuppyAsmo... *1:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZYeah ...? *1:46Skittle Puppy(ugh sorry for my horrible mobile grammar) *1:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(You're fine.) * *Sees something black reach down from the ceiling, looking like a massive blob, and delicately take the rat. And then retreat away.* I--what-- *Looks up and around feverishly.* *1:48Skittle Puppy *suddenlg, I hear a crack. Instinctively, I scream* LOOK OUT! *pushing you out the way as a piece of the ceiling falls in, along with a huge glob of that horrible goo* *1:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I turn around, bristling, and I stare at the blob, which is convulsing and twitching now.* *1:50Skittle PuppyIt's so--*but I can't continue as I wheeze and hack more* *(I will admittedly say that this Roleplay which I am actively participating in is scaring the crap out of me xD!) *1:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XD) *(Sorry. ;;") *1:53Skittle Puppy(No it's fine) *1:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Stands next to Skit, claws unsheathed, as I see the blob take a human-like shape. Before collapsing in on itself. This happens multiple times before it finally manages to maintain its form. It looks like some black mannequin.* * *Feeling like my knife would be of better use, I shift into my Pseudan form. The mannequin-shaped tar ... thing starts twitching, and then it collapses in on itself. It convulses a bit before shifting into a shape that looked like ... me? Except with eyes that looked like they bled pure black. Blue the only semblance of pupils.* *1:56Skittle Puppy(oHMYGOODNES SO MY MOM APPEARED WITHOUT WARNING AT MY BEDROOM DOOR AND I FLIPPING SCREAMED/GRABBED A BLANKET LIKE A 7 YEAR OLD this is bad) *What the-- *1:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(FRICK SKIT'S MOM NO) *1:57Anakin Jared *dedlel* *1:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZThat's just--stop COPYING me, you f-- (ANAKIN YOU SCARED THE-- ... *slaps him*) *1:57Skittle Puppy(XD) *1:57Anakin Jared(XDDDD) *2:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Stares at the doppelganger. Its mouth opens, and eerie rasps start coming out of it. It utters these noises until they vaguely sound like 'stop'. Two and two go together and I mentally kick myself for even talking.* *2:00Skittle PuppyI stand my ground, too. Trying to swallow a cough, I call hoarsely, "What are you and why are you following us?" */that was sent too late */forget that :D *What? *tilts head* I'm so confused. *2:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *It rasps again, struggling to maintain its plagiarized form. It starts saying 'stop copying me' in a horrible impression of my voice. I slowly draw out my knife, anger mixed with terror gradually strengthening my resolve to tear the thing to shreds.* *2:04Skittle Puppy...it's MOCKING you? * *I have to suppress a chuckle at its cunning, but I stand my ground against it* *2:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZWhat's it doing that for?! Go be that dead fox covered in lemons and tomatoes for hell's sake, you ... Thing! * *It starts saying 'thing' over and over again. This time in some distorted abomination of a voice that slowly got raspier and more gurgly until it was twitching and gurgling before collapsing into the blob it was prior.* * *Hurriedly whispers to Skit.* C'mom, let's leave ... *1:12Skittle Puppy*still stands in confusion, but nods, not wanting to have anything to do with that thing* *1:13Anakin Jared(I was playing a game, sorry.) *(Brb, nose is bleeding.) *1:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Visibly shaking from suppressed fear, I slowly back away from the thing.* *1:13Skittle Puppy*whispers back* Does it change form based on the nouns you use? *(o-o. @Anaki) *1:14Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(o-o) *It doesn't seem to ... It just changes randomly. It's unpredictable. *( ... just noticed my typo) c'mon* *1:15Skittle Puppy*glances worriedly at Asmo* This thing seems manageable, though. It wasn't actively aggressive towards us. *(C'mom.) *1:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(When we're around a corner, a loud, inhuman-screaming pierces the grim silence. So loud that even if I covered my ears, it would come through as though I wasn't doing so at all. So loud that I had instinctively shut my eyes from how much my mind was rattling from the noise.* **I scoop up Skit and flee outside.* *1:19Skittle Puppy*Hear the noise too and it sends me into shock* *1:20Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I'm deeply insettled by this creature and I'm the one that made it exist in this Role-Play jesus christmas.) *1:20Skittle Puppy*When outside, I jump down* Come on. *1:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Follows Skit, shaking terribly. I almost trip several times as a result of this.* *1:21Skittle Puppy(It's an unsettling creature :D and it's 2 AM!) **I look back* Are you okay! **? **I walk back and stay at Asmo's side as we continue, constantly casting concerned glances.* We're going to be okay. This thing seems to be associated with buildings, anywho. *1:24Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I'm sitting there, shaking, not even breathing. Its gurgling noises and its attempts at talking were bouncing around my head and making images that shouldn't be thought of at that time of fear.* What happens if it does come out ...? *1:27Skittle PuppyHey. *nudges Asmo* I won't sugarcoat it. It may. But you've got an ally for protection. We can handle this, I'm sure. *in actuality I'm not sure, but I try not to let it show too much* *1:29Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Looks back at the store, which looks even more barren and dark than it did before.* **The doors slowly swing open, and a familiar doppelganger, this time in full-colour, walks.out, calm and smiling. Knife in hand.* **Fear gives way to anger, and a low growl rumbles from my throat.* *(STUPID BROWSER I DIDN'T GET TO LOG THE MORE RECENT ACTIONS.) *Skittle Puppy has left the chat. *1:33Anakin Jared(See everything, so.) *(I see* *1:34Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(//insert toy story reference here) *Skittle Puppy has joined the chat. *1:36Skittle Puppy*I tense, growling* *1:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The copy stares at us, still giving that grin. Its smile becomes like that of a sectioned crescent, before its face seems to start melting for several moments before going back and keeping its normal shape.* *1:40Skittle Puppy...that's just gross. *1:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*"Doppelganger." It slowly hisses. Lacking any of the previous rasps and gurgles. And sounding the exact same as the person that it stole its appearance from.* *1:43Skittle PuppyJust to be clear, you two look pretty much nothing alike. **suddenly notices my lungs are a lot clearer. Was it the environment from before?* *1:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*As if hearing this, it melts into a form similar to Skit's, then shifts back to its previous form. It alternates between this until something seems to go wrong and it becomes this hybrid abomination. It lets out a low hiss saying 'yes' and 'no' over and over.* *1:48Skittle Puppy...this thing is absolutely disgusting. *1:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZYeah, no dip. *Slowly backs away.* *1:51Skittle Puppy(Agh, I'm pretty sure we're all falling asleep. Want to just call it a night?) *1:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I'm surprisingly not tired yet.) *(But we can stop and call it a night. Anakin, can you log?) *1:53Skittle Puppy(Well, I am xD. Going to bed, see you o/)